Painted Red
by Ryukoryuin
Summary: Years after Yusuke becomes lord of Demon World, a certain apparition realizes how far he has fallen for the former Detective. However in the end, Hiei is given an impossible ultimatum.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own yyh, and I don't make any profit from writing this story

Author's note: A Yusuke/Hiei story because I absolutely ship them. This is rated M for later chapters, but this chapter is more T. I've always wondered what would happen to Yusuke after his human life ended, so here it is! I hope you all enjoy. All mistakes are my own; If you spot one, tell me so I can improve^^ much thanks.

The satisfying screech of his sword being pulled out its sheath used to be his constant companion. The sound followed by a scream gave his a calm satisfaction. But this time, his sword could do nothing.

"Over. My. Dead. Body." Hiei grounded out through clenched teeth. Pure iron control held him back from launching himself at the god of death.

"Frankly Hiei, I doubt your dead body would do any good. In fact that would mean more paperwork for me." Koenma replied calmly. He leveled a cold stare back at the apparition. "Yusuke is not the person he once was. He's spent too many years in demon world." This, Hiei had no way to reply. It was his fault anyways.

It had happened many years ago. Yusuke staring strangely at his own fists as he was announced winner of the Kings Tournament. Of course he quickly covered it up with his usual grin and pumped his fist into the air.

"Finally got the crown?" Commented a cool voice.

" Hah, I didn't plan on it, I was just in it for the fighting. Hell I nearly died there in the end."

" …. So your usual response to everything?" Hiei asked arching an eyebrow. Almost flinching away from the slap to his back and that laughter. He was glad. He really was. Yusuke was still pretending for him.

Lord Yusuke. The king of the demon world. Hiei had met him as the Spirit Detective, then came to know him as the one who beat him, the fool, Yusuke Urameshi, him, ex-spirit Detective…

At the end Yusuke Urameshi had fulfilled his promise to marry a Keiko and live out their happily ever after. Or they would have. Should have.

The dangers of a human carrying a child with demon blood were well known, so the couple decided against it. From his rare visits, Hiei had discerned them to be happy, but then they started dying off. The lifespan of a human was too short. Kurama realized this as he left Shiori's funeral to become a demon again. Last Hiei had heard Kurama was making a name for himself again as the reincarnated Youko Kurama.

And then…

The oaf's… Kazuma's death was followed swiftly by Keiko's death. Hiei thought that Yusuke would be the one laughing and holding everyone together. But Yusuke Urameshi was gone and started his life as Yusuke the demon.

Hiei had approached Yusuke at that time, confessing feelings that had been buried at Yusuke's marriage with Keiko. Of course, the confession was dragged out by Yusuke and involved death threats, fists, blood. Hiei had fled as soon as the damned words were over and done with. Upon returning, Yusuke welcomed Hiei with open arms and his customary grin. And the rest was history.

Hiei became Yusuke's lover, during the time he could spare from Mukuro's patrols. So Hiei knew better than anyone. Lying in his bed, the warm breath on his neck, those demanding arms, flashes on white at the devil-may-care grins. And Hiei could only cling on, arch his back and cry out, as the person he knew slipped over slowly.

Because really, Hiei knew he could never be the love of Yusuke's life, his closest friend, nor the friend that gave advice. He just was. Looking back, Hiei wouldv'e punched himself had he known how far he'd fallen. Holding on to someone so blindly, unable to help, love…. Damn. If he had known, Hiei wouldv'e killed himself right there and then in the forrest, before he met the damned toushin.

Hiei growled which caused Koenma to raise an eyebrow. If looks could kill… then the lord of death would have been a pile of ashes long ago. Of course there was also the issue of his immortality.

"You know, as well as I do, that what Yusuke is now, is our fault. We stole Yusuke's humanity. If you hadn't made him the Spirit Detective, if you hadn't gotten him killed fighting Sensui-" _if I could've done anything for him. _No time to worry about that now. "And you're going to kill _Yusuke _for this? Yusuke would never harm a world he died selflessly to save. If you're worried about the humans panicking about demons why don't you step in and do something."

"I think that's the longest you've ever spoken." Koenma responded tartly without even responding to Hiei's … suggestions. "I'm not even giving you a choice, you kill Yusuke, or Yukina dies. Simple as that." They were both aware that right now, the only one who could kill Yusuke was Hiei.

"You're even worse than Enma. " Hiei spat. "If you-"

"Three months Hiei. Or she dies, and I'll make Yusuke a known threat to all three worlds. I guess then, I'll have to 'step in' and use my powers to save the worlds." Koenma replied turning his back to Hiei. A demon wasn't worth anymore of his time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chap 1

Author's note: Thanks to everyone reading this, all the reviews are really motivating!^^ I realized how short chapter one was, so this is a bit late, but a longer chapter. I hope you all enjoy.

"This is a complete mess." Hiei thought as he perched outside the window of Yusuke's bedroom. No, he wasn't referring to Koenma's order to assassinate Yusuke, but rather his self-declared 3-month (or possibly more) vacation from Mukuro's fortress. Hiei shrugged. Probably she'd blow another hole into the wall in a fit of rage, curse him, calm down, and secretly plot his demise upon his return." Hiei winced at the thought. He wasn't entirely sure if Mukuro wouldn't march up to Yusuke's fortress and drag Hiei back by force. Hiei was banking on the fact that the threat of angering the distant lord of the demon world would stop her. He stepped in through the window. That reminded him of his current problem. He'd deal with the other mess when-

Warm arms suddenly reached around Hiei and practically dragged him into the bed and the owner of those arms.

but first…

"You're late." Said a voice. Hiei instantly relaxed his whole body, trying to keep his breath steady. "I never implied that I would return anytime soon. Don't blame me for your mistakes." Arms turned Hiei around and suddenly he was crushed against a warm chest. "Mmmmm. I missed you." Said Yusuke, burying his face into Hiei's hair. Hiei was pretty sure that his breathing was anything but steady. It seemed to echo loudly in the dark room. "You're the king of all the demons. You can't possibly be childish enough to 'miss' me." _Anyone but me really, it's okay though. _Yusuke chuckled and he kissed Hiei's forehead. Then he nuzzled Hiei's neck and breathed in deeply. "How long are you staying this time?" Yusuke finally asked, choosing to ignore Hiei's statement. Yusuke always asked him that question.

It wasn't like Hiei had a choice in the matter; Mukuro needed Hiei at the fortress. Vacations were rare and few, especially because Hiei needed to leave at least a week at a time. Considering a certain ex-detective's … energy, if Hiei stayed a couple days, sleep would be the last thing on Yusuke's mind; not that Hiei didn't enjoy it just as much as Yusuke did.

Hiei closed his eyes. "Two months." He said. Yusuke's response was much less calm. "What?" Yusuke shook Hiei back and forth like a rag doll. "Two months? You hardly ever come by for two weeks, if once a year even counts. God dammit why don't you come around more? Two months. I need to try kidnap you from Mukuro's again. Two months." The world was spinning at an alarming rate in front of Hiei's eyes as Yusuke only shook him faster as Yusuke ranted on. Hiei didn't even want to ask about the first kidnap attempt.

"If you don't unhand me now Yusuke, and stop fucking repeating the words "two months", I will strangle you, right here and now." Hiei snapped, using his arms to push Yusuke away to safer distance, for the sake of his sanity. He instantly regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth. "Kill me?" Yusuke grinned. "I haven't heard that one in a while. Not after I stomped you into the ground a couple years back. But then you went on the whole 'I'll have your head in three years or something. You know, the usual. But damn, a fight sounds good." Yusuke's grin couldn't have been bigger. Hiei simply rolled his eyes and rolled over to face away from Yusuke. "You're so tiring to deal with." Yusuke said. Hiei raised an eyebrow at the comment. "Yusuke, you're the tiring one." They both said at the same time. "You're so easy to call." Hiei could hear the smirk in his lover's voice. Hiei didn't even bother to reply. "You know you love me." Yusuke stated confidently. Hiei scoffed.

"What? No more love confessions?" Yusuke asked barely able to hold back laughter and dodged the fist aimed at him. "Fuck you." Hiei snapped back. Hiei's back was slammed against the bed and his arms pinned over his head. "You're blushing." Yusuke said, his face inches away from Hiei. Hiei stared back defiantly. "And speaking of which…" Yusuke leaned in.

Hiei had never really understood the importance of kissing, but something about Yusuke made his breath catch in his throat, even as he felt the pressure of Yusuke's ki and the weight of Yusuke's hand holding his arms captive.

The first contact was merely a simple brush of skin against skin. The barest of contacts. Hiei let Yusuke's tongue in for the second one. Their tongues tangled in a battle of dominance and Hiei gave in, the world suddenly hazier as Yusuke pulled away. Hiei could feel his hot breath as Yusuke explored his jaw line. Yusuke applied gentle kisses and slowly worked his way down the arch of Hiei's neck.

Hiei barely noticed Yusuke releasing his arms; it made no difference. Hiei closed his eyes. Yusuke's hot breath made his skin feel more sensitive than it really should have been. Yusuke took his time nibbling, licking, and just exploring as he worked his way down Hiei's neck. The gasps and barely suppressed groans coming from his lover were music to his ears.

A sharp nip to his collarbone had Hiei's eyes snapping open and a shocked cry escaped him. He could feel Yusuke grinning against him. Another nip had Hiei groaning as he arched his hips. Yusuke groaned back as the motion caused him to rub firmly against Hiei. Yusuke's hips pushed back, searching for more friction.

Hiei's hands gripped the bedsheet; He needed something to anchor himself with. He could only throw his head back and thrust his hips helplessly, grinding himself firmly against Yusuke. One hand tangled into Yusuke's hair as a warm mouth latched onto his nipple. Hiei hadn't noticed when Yusuke had gotten his shirt off; his world seemed a bit fuzzy around edges.

Hiei bit back a moan as one of Yusuke's hands roughly pinched his other nipple, rolling it back and forth. His focused snapped back to Yusuke. Yusuke could hear Hiei breathing deeply. Yusuke's arms effectively pinned down Hiei's hips. They were so close now, but he still missed him. "Damn, if I ever let him go again…." Yusuke's tongue trailed lower, teasing the edges of Hiei's stomach.

One of Yusuke's hands fiddled with one of Hiei's belts, occasionally brushing against erection tenting Hiei's pants. Hands tugged at Yusuke's hair to head down. Yusuke ignored him and went up instead. He gripped Hiei's chin until those lust clouded crimson eyes focused on him. "Yusuke." Hiei breathed. Yusuke kissed him again deeply. Hiei just let himself drown in the sensations. He wondered just when his control had starting slipping, to lose himself so completely.

Yusuke blindly tried to unbuckle Hiei's belts without breaking the kiss. Hiei, for his part, was questioning why he wore so many belts. It only made an eternity of torture having those hands so close.

Yusuke relinquished Hiei's mouth so he could pull Hiei's pants off. Hiei lifted his hips to assist Yusuke. Hiei rested his hands on Yusuke's shoulder, enjoying the heat radiating from it. Hiei's member was an angry shade of red from being constricted so long. Yusuke breathed over it and watched it jump in response. "Detective…" Hiei panted lowly. Yusuke looked up to see half lidded eyes staring back, Hiei was practically trembling with need.

Yusuke licked the tip of the member, enjoying the taste of his lover's precum. Hiei swore and his hips bucked up, demanding more. Fingers brushed against his lips as Yusuke began gently laving attention to the tip of his cock. A warm mouth quickly engulfed his fingers while a hot tongue lavished attention on them.

Yusuke pulled his fingers away and slid them down Hiei's body, enjoying the shivers he pulled from his lover. His fingers slid over Hiei's balls, causing Hiei's breathing to speed up, and teased his entrance.

A groan escaped Hiei's lips as a single finger pumped into him. Those fingers teased him with an unnecessary long amount of stretching, just missing his sweet spot. Yusuke mouth was wrapped around the head of his cock, tongue swirling intricate designs along the underside of his member. Hiei tried buck his hips deeper into Yusuke's mouth, damn he was so close and Yusuke knew it.

Yusuke let Hiei's member slide out of his mouth with a pop and removed his fingers, smirking as he saw the glare that Hiei shot him. He slipped off his boxers and tossed them in the general direction of Hiei's clothes.

Yusuke gripped Hiei's hips and positioned himself at his entrance. Hiei groaned and bucked his hips in a futile effort to have Yusuke in him. "You know what I want Hiei." Yusuke said as he grinded himself against Hiei. Hiei swallowed, and tried to make his voice work. His whole world was narrowed down to Yusuke. Hiei bit his lips to hang onto the last stands of his self-control.

"Fuck!" He cried out as Yusuke bit his neck at the same time fingers pinched his nipples. "Please Yusuke, I need you so bad. I need-" Hiei cut off as Yusuke slammed into him in one thrust. Hiei could only moan and hang onto to Yusuke as he tried to get used to feeling so full.

Yusuke couldn't wait any longer. For all his teasing, he was just as close as Hiei was. His pace was erratic as best. He'd forgotten how tight Hiei was around his cock, that coupled with the writhing of his lover it was too much. Yusuke gripped Hiei's hips tightly as he slammed into him over and over again. Never going deep enough, or fast enough, but it was so good.

The arching of Hiei's back told him exactly when he had found Hiei's sweet spot. Yusuke was panting, he wanted this to last forever, but at the same time the throbbing of his member told him he it had to end. He found Hiei's erection and stroked it in time to his thrusts. Hiei's back arched at a nearly impossible degree as his orgasm hit him. The tightening around his cock tore away Yuske's control and he thrust one final time before he came. His cum filled Hiei's entrance, and Yusuke collapsed to one side.

Arms wrapped securely around Hiei, as he became more aware. Hiei buried his head in the crook of Yusuke's neck, and listened to Yusuke's steady breathing. No doubt Yusuke would be awake soon, and ride Hiei was all he was worth before the night was over. "Mmmmm." Yusuke mumbled as he smiled in his sleep. Hiei stroked Yusuke's hair. Yusuke always looked so much younger when he was asleep. He looked like the boy Hiei had first met all those years ago. "Love you Keiko." Yusuke said. Hiei's hand paused for a moment, but then resumed it's earlier activity. "She loves you too Yusuke." Yusuke seemed to relax after Hiei's words, his smile widening.

Author's note: I noticed that in both the manga and the anime, Yusuke and Hiei never really have much dialogue between them, but rather get to know each other through their actions. I feel like the conversations were necessary in establishing how the relationship between Yusuke and Hiei has changed. This was my first lemon in my first fic. I'll definitely keep improving. ^^ Thanks so much everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Author's note: Sorry about the long delay, schools and grades and everything have been taking up a lot of my time. And I lost my enthusiasm to keep writing this story, but I'm going to keep writing. Updates will be slow, but I'm hoping to be faster in the future. Thanks to all my reviewers and readers!^^

Hiei couldn't count the number of times he had made a life or death decision based on the presence of another demon. Even as he slept, he was still constantly aware of his surroundings. Never relaxing for a second. Because that would have meant certain death. Hiei had lived by these rules for most of his life, until they were second nature to him. He had lived most of his life with death over his shoulder.

By all means Hiei shouldn't have been able to sleep at all with such a powerful and unpredictable demon near him. But in truth, these were the times were Hiei slept the most peacefully. The iron will of his… seemed rendered useless in mere moments.

Honestly, Hiei could have murdered the demon lord in his sleep. Seeing how the former detective was so relaxed. Maybe Yusuke was still a fool. Maybe the king of the demons knew the full extent of the hold he had over Hiei. Completely confident that Hiei couldn't move his blade against the boy, now a man, that he had met so many years ago. That he had fallen too damn hard for.

It was funny, knowing how his feelings towards the toushin were a liability to him and not being able to do anything. Helpless. A word that Hiei thought he had discarded.

Hiei woke, briefly puzzled by the fact that his sword wasn't within arm reach. It took him even longer to remember where he was. He rolled over silently and saw the toushin adjusting his attire. Hiei's eyes trailed the mazoku's markings, part of the demon form Yusuke always wore now.

As his eyes traced the markings up to the Demon Lord's face, Yusuke noticed him and grinned. A cocky, damnable, asking-for-a-challenge grin, that Hiei wouldn't let himself back down to. Hiei sneered and opened his mouth…and stopped. He stopped because he was finally looking at Yusuke straight in the eyes. But Yusuke wasn't.

Yusuke's eyes were looking past Hiei, straining to find something that wasn't there anymore. Someone. Hiei had noticed this long ago. It was as if Keiko's ghost always drifted at the edge of Yusuke's vision. Hiei knew he should ignore it, play his role, and say something insulting, possibly followed by punches. But he couldn't; he couldn't anymore.

Yusuke, was following his ancestor, but only with a different sort of fast.

Hiei turned around to look for his clothes and possibly his sword. Anything else at the moment. Anything but- "You're gonna let me get away with it?" The mazouku asked as Yusuke slid back into his role. The grin was empty and fake now.

Hiei didn't bother to reply as he slid his shirt over his head. He clutched his sword hard. Hiei needed to get away now. He would come back and play his role. Later, but not now. He needed time to fool himself into pretending everything was all right.

"Hiei, are you honestly going to run away?" Yusuke said suddenly grabbing Hiei by the shoulders. "If you're mad at me just tell me, don't assume I'll figure it out on my own while you give me the silent treatment." Hiei winced, it seemed like he was an open book to Yusuke. Hiei was just the one that couldn't understand Yusuke. "I think you of all people know how long that will take me. Even Keik-" Yusuke felt it. At that last word, Hiei was suddenly throwing up a wall between them, trying to get away again.

"Hiei." Yusuke began. A sword hilt slammed into him jaw forcing him to release his hold on Hiei. The demon in Yusuke grinned ferally as the taste of blood flooded his mouth. Yusuke's eye flashed molten gold(*1). One of his hands came up to wipe the flood dripping out of the corner of his mouth. The other drawn back as a fist, and then all Hell broke loose.

*1 – Actually in the anime I believe Yusuke's eyes in his demon form were red, but I read the manga first, so I always assumed they were gold.

Author's note: Yeah, that was a really short chapter, but it seemed like a good place to stop. I'll hopefully see you guys again soon in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about how long it's taken me. School pressures and all that, but no worries, I'm back! And it's almost summer soon, so more than likely updates will be much faster. ^^ Thanks to everyone who's reading this!

Hiei hadn't meant to lash out like that. Hell, if he had been in his right mind, then it would have been his sword instead of the hilt. His actions were pure instinct. He had never been good with words. Actions, violence, and survival had composed most of Hiei's life… And he had never really minded his inability to express his emotions into words. His fists, and occasionally death threats, were sufficient. Had been sufficient. His respected leader, his comrade, his friend, his… Keiko's Yusuke needed words now and Hiei had none to offer.

What concerned him even more was the effect Keiko's name had on him. In that one word, bittersweet memories choked him, followed swiftly by regret and helplessness. With that one word, Hiei had lost his ability to strike out effectively. He had backed away.

And it made him angry, that one word could reduce him to that pathetic state. As his energy welled up inside, he discarded any regrets or any weak emotion that held him back. He was a creature consumed by anger and bloodlust, a killing machine, a demon.

He hardly felt the demon lord's punch, and didn't hesitate to return it in full force. Something about Yusuke made him irrational. Rather than wielding his katana, he chose to use his fists, slamming into Yusuke. In their fights Hiei would never hold anything back. This was the only means of expression he knew, and he gave into it fully.

To spectators, killing intent would have been observed. Two fighters savagely striking with bloody fists. To them it might have been a bloodstained dance, a complex sequence that only they knew. They followed each other blow for blow, neither giving a single inch. Yusuke had a feral grin that seemed to cut into Hiei sharper than any knife.

Their energies swirled and erupted around them. Clashing and crackling, their combined ki reduced the walls to rubble. It was dangerous, wild, and they were enjoying too much. Their punches gaining speed and ferocity as their fight continued. A sharp right hook from Yusuke slammed into Hiei, knocking him into the wall, fucking through the wall. Hiei crashed into the ground like a meteor. He was up again in a heartbeat. Yusuke was standing there ready to meet him.

A draw. To many, that would have been a true testament to Hiei's strength: standing toe to toe with the King of the Demons. But for Hiei, it wasn't enough. Yet at the same time, he experienced a sense of contentment. A strange feeling he marveled at after his fights. Once, this sense of peace of battle contributed to his decision to die during his fight with Shigure. Hiei shifted as Yusuke rolled over in his sleep. But now….

Yusuke had more or less, promptly passed out after the fight. This had pissed Hiei off for many reasons, primarily because it meant that Yusuke hadn't been in perfect fighting condition during their spar. Hiei was also irritated because a certain Demon King, with his various enemies, had decided to pass out on a field away from his castle full of guards. Thus Hiei had to drag the dead weight to a relatively safer area, preferably close to the army at Yusuke's beck and call.

But at the same time, this brought on an almost mesmerizing wave of nostalgia for the fire demon. Hiei silently cursed himself for succumbing to these damned human emotions. As Yusuke lay there wrapped in Hiei's cloak, Hiei could believe that Yusuke, the old Yusuke was back. In this magical moment, the two of them were transported back in time, and Yusuke would be well… Yusuke. Hiei almost anticipated the straightened figure, grinning with the innocence of youth, hastily sweeping bangs from his face. Almost.

But it was during this scene, one that Hiei would always remember and one that Yusuke would never know, that Hiei made his decision.

Later a young Toushin would wake up to the harsh realization that a certain brown haired girl only lived in his dreams. He would realize with mild disappointment, that his fighting companion had disappeared. And he would still be blissfully ignorant of the unfortunate and painful events that were set in motion.

"The legendary silver bandit is back." They whispered. "He broke into a guarded vault and slit the throats of one thousand demons, and then slipped away quietly."

"I heard he torn them limb from limb and grew flowers over their bloody corpses."

"No, he strung them, and then scattered rose petals everywhere."

"Whatever he did, stay away."

Hiei was rather impressed by the reputation Kurama has gained in a little under a hundred years. He leapt from tree to tree. The Fox indeed could be cruel and cutthroat if he chose to. Kurama had kept that side of him under lock and key for so long that sometimes it took Youko to remind Hiei of what he was. Is.

It had been ten…. Possibly twenty years since Hiei had last visited Kurama. The years seemed to blur together in the Makai. Hiei only kept track of it because he was agonizingly aware of Yusuke's continuous decline. He wondered if Yusuke had visited Kurama recently, or at all.

In the recent years, Yusuke had turned all of his attention and energy to ruling. A hundred years ago, Hokushin had tried to teach his new monarch the paperwork of a third of the Makai, laughingly yielding as the young Lord left to pick a fight. Now he stood as his King calmly, and efficiently cleared his tasks.

Hiei snapped out of his reverie as a blade pierced his cheek and flew by, solidly sinking inches into the tree behind him. He growled, arms bursting into flames, and he leapt at his assailant. He slammed hard into his opponent and they tumbled headfirst, grabbling for dominance.

Two hands gripped his wrist, halting Hiei's barrage of punches. "I see you haven't changed at all." Remarked two gleaming golden eyes.

"Tch." Hiei moved back a couple feet. _Even after all this Kurama's still himself._

"Well? What do you want, Hiei?"

"Hn?" Hiei looked at the ground.

"Talking as ever Hiei. I can certainly keep the conversation going, but don't assume I can read your mind. Why have you come?" Behind Kurama's almost playful tone, Hiei could hear his worry. _Has something gone wrong?_

"Yusuke…" Kurama tensed. "Look after him."

"You know that it isn't necessary for you to come all this way for that request. That was always my intention." _Hiei, what's wrong?_

"Promise. No matter what happens. Whoever is after him. You'll protect him. Swear it."

"Hiei-"

"Please."

"…. I promise." Kurama said to Hiei's back. He stared at those squared shoulders and understood that the apparition would say nothing more.

" And Kurama? I… there's…. I'm glad I met you." His friend said before leaping away.

It sounded like an apology; it sounded like Hiei was asking for forgiveness.

AN: Thanks again to everyone reading^^


	5. Chapter 5

So that "more than likely" to update soon thing didn't really happen xD. But, I want to thank all my amazing reviewers and readers for sticking with me this far. Special thanks to **kit-kit** for being there with me every chapter.

_Italics_ are thoughts (I probably should have brought this up sooner)

Yusuke grinned as he spotted his favorite three-eyed demon returning. He doubted the apparition would offer any reason for his brief disappearance, and Yusuke wouldn't press him for one. He'd learned long ago that Hiei always did whatever he felt like and to hell with other people's thoughts on the matter. Yusuke didn't mind; it was enough for him to see Hiei again.

"Hiei, you jerk. Running away after demolishing a good section of my castle. Anything to say for yourself." Yusuke admonished teasingly, hands on his hips.

"It looks better any…" Hiei trailed off. It seemed strange now to keep up their game. Their precarious attempt to maintain some sense of contentment. Hiei had clung on to it with the false hope that they would return to the old days… somehow. Maybe he had been foolish enough to believe that someday Yusuke would come back from the private world he had constructed for himself after Keiko's death and the future would have been sweeter than the nostalgic past.

Yusuke frowned at Hiei's sudden silence. He knew that the snarky comment wasn't coming this time. He had noticed that lately Hiei seemed prone to these sudden bouts of silence. Something about the demon's body language seemed to scream for action while giving off the feeling a seemed like defeat.

"I went to see Kurama." Hiei stated abruptly.

"….? Oh, how's Fox-boy doing? Has he- you know, stolen anything else recently? Right, I'm king now. Am I suppose to pretend that I'm not aware a mastermind thief is on a mass murdering spree so I don't have to apprehend him?" Yusuke stammered, caught off guard.

"You've been keeping tabs on him?" Hiei ignored Yusuke's questions. This was an interesting fact to know. He had nearly assumed that Yusuke had cut off all contacts with his former friends. Although it was difficult to tell how often Yusuke checked on Kurama through this statement.

"Of course." Yusuke preened as he watched Hiei's surprised look. As trivial though as the instance might have been, it was refreshing to know he could still surprise the apparition. "But how is he doing?" Yusuke pressed on. "I know he's Youko now, but has he changed at all?"

Hiei winced. So the detective hadn't visited Kurama at all. _All these years and Yusuke... _"Why don't you ask him for yourself? You must know where he is, and the threat of danger has never stopped you so far." _Hell, he hasn't even mentioned Kurama for nearly a century._

"…. I just don't think I should see him right now."

" And why is that?" Hiei asked. This was something. This had to reveal some clue. Some clue on how to shake Yusuke out of his current state.

"What did you two talk about?" Yusuke questioned.

"I just needed to confirm an old promise." Hiei said hastily. "Now Yusuke, why haven't you visited Kurama yet?" He persisted.

" He's gonna come here. I don't know what you guys talked about, but there's something up. And he's not going to leave you alone until he finds out."

"Why. Haven't. You. Visited." Impatience was started to show strongly in Hiei's voice. Coupled with the mild irritation he felt at the fox butting in to his business, Hiei couldn't help but bite his words.

"…. I don't want to talk about it."

"Yusuke, please." Hiei struggled to find more words. Anything to say.

"Hiei, get off my fucking case. You don't like having people questioning you about the things that you do, well neither do I." Yusuke snapped glaring at the demon. He sighed and swept a hand through his hair. He needed to get away before he heard Hiei's response. No doubt Hiei's comment would ensue with more angry words and spark a fight. He didn't want them to have a fight like this.

Hiei watched as the demon lord turned his back and walked away, but Yusuke's worry over Hiei's response was unnecessary. He had no more words left.

Yusuke kissed Hiei, savoring the apparition's flavor. He was surprised by how calmly Hiei had taken Yusuke's anger and Hiei's sudden loss of interest in that topic altogether. While he was aware that the apparition realized how their volatile tempers would always result in mild conflicts, he still found it odd. In fact, the fire demon seemed content to lie in Yusuke's bed for almost an entire day. Not that Yusuke was complaining.

Hiei pulled out of the kiss and started trailing kisses along Yusuke's jawbone. A pleased moan escaped Yusuke's lips at the attention he was receiving. Hiei moved down Yusuke's neck, teasing some choice spots. He reached Yusuke's collarbone and paused.

(Scene from past)*

Hiei gently kissed Yusuke's collarbone. He hesitated. Although he had only been with the toushin for a decade or two, he wanted to mark the man. He wanted to claim Yusuke as his own. Hiei mentally berated himself for having such a strong desire to give up his own independence. But then again… this was Yusuke, the man he would give his life for any day. This would be a visible declaration of how much he cared for his detective. Not that he believed that Yusuke doubted his feelings, but being mated would create a sense of belonging that they both needed. Especially after everything that Yusuke had gone through.

"Hiei, I- I don't think I'm ready for this. Not that I don't. It's just." _Keiko._ Hiei understood and moved on from the detective's collarbone. Of course Yusuke was still mourning Keiko.

"Hiei." Yusuke said wrapping his arms around Hiei and pulling his lover closer. "What would I do without you?" He asked burying his head in the apparition's neck.

Hiei smiled. "I love you too Yusuke." It seemed strange that three words could convey the depth of his feelings for Yusuke. He decided he wouldn't try to mark Yusuke again. Someday, when his detective was ready to move on from his grief, he would tell Hiei. But until then, Hiei would stay by his side and wait.

(back to present)

"Are you… going to do it? " Yusuke swallowed uncomfortably. He knew this issue should have come up long before now.

Yusuke's words snapped Hiei out of his reverie. Hiei nearly smiled at how foolishly hopeful he had been. Near the beginning of their relationship, he had been so confident that Yusuke would return his feelings.

"No." Hiei stated without hesitation. He kissed down the toushin's chest.

Yusuke had felt some sort of guilty relief at Hiei's answer, but a feeling that something was terribly wrong began to replace it. He knew Hiei understood the way he felt for Keiko, but the way the demon had replied bothered him. Such a simple reply, stated without any sort of emotion. He wanted to question Hiei, but for some reason, Yusuke felt that it would be cruel to drag the issue up.

He ran a hand through Hiei hair and tried to enjoy the apparition's ministrations and shut the unpleasant thinking out. He wished he had Keiko's ability to express feelings verbally. Although he and Hiei were able to communicate through their actions, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off, and actions alone wouldn't be enough.

* I realized that bringing up that scene from the past was a bit confusing, so I hoped this would help

A/N: I struggled with this chapter a lot because I felt like dialogue was needed, and I can't dialogue xD. I think I should have practiced with one-shots first before attempting this, so I might go back and try to rewrite this someday.^^ Reviews are loved.


End file.
